herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ross Geller
Ross Geller, Ph.D. is a main character in the sitcom Friends. He is a paleontologist and teacher. Biography Fascinated by science since he was a kid. Ross is the nerd of the group, often talking about things of his profession with his friends, who dislike it as they find it boring and can't understand what he says. Ross also has a great love for reading. When he was in the school he formed a club called I Hate Rachel Green Club with his friend Will, and they spread the rumour that Rachel had male sexual parts, she found out many years later. She then graduated as a paleontologist at Columbia University, his doctoral dissertation was available at a library on a hall where students maked out very often, this drives Ross furious. Ross fell in love and married with Carol, also losing his virginity to her, but she cheated on him with another girl: Susan, as Ross never noticed how close where them. He is very sad and dissapointed when Carol left him, one day while working at the museum. Carol told him that she was carrying his baby. Ross reluctantly accepts to go with Carol and Susan to see his son to be on a sonogram session. Once Ben, the baby, was born. Ross was able to see him often. He develops a crush on Rachel soon after meeting her, but had no courage to ask her out. Until Rachel found out that she was in love too, but when she was about to tell him, the day that Ross came back from a travel to China, she saw him with a new girlfriend, Julie, a fellow sciencist. With the help of Chandler and Joey, they make a list about the advantages and disadvantages of both Julie and Rachel. Ross broke up with his girlfriend to be with his sister's friend, but then she found the list he made and got angry at him, as she thought that he discriminated her for being just a waitress and not a sciencist. They later reconcile after watching a home video that showed Ross' true feelings for her, the night of their promotion ball Ross was about to go with Rachel as her date was not showing up, but when he finally arrived Rachel left Ross without date and sad. They broke up again and Ross slept with the girl froma copy store about three hours later. When Rachel knew, she argued with Ross and decided to go on and get over their relationship. But realized that she was not ready to do so and Ross was still clearly in love with her, as he got jealous of her dates like Mark or Tommy. However, it was clear that Rachel still loved Ross, as she got mad at Phoebe when her friend Bonnie started to date him, during a trip to Montauk, Rachel convinces Bonnie to shave her head, making her to look less atractive to Ross. He ultimately breaks up with her to reconcile -and later fight again- with Rach. Geller met Emily Waltham, a British sciencist, whom he prematurely marries. Rachel decided not to attend the wedding in London, but she arrives on the last minute, making Ross saying her name instead of Emily's and maker the latter angry at him. They ultimately divorce after she realizes that he can't forget about Rach. Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Tragic Category:Dimwits Category:Anti Hero Category:Cowards Category:Incompetent Category:In Love Category:Paranoid Category:Arrogant Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Businessmen Category:Envious Category:Provoker Category:Passionate Learners Category:Spouses Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Love Rivals Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:Officials Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Voice of Reason Category:Misguided Category:Successful Category:Wise Category:Animal Kindness Category:Loyal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Scapegoat Category:Poor Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers Category:Falsely Accused Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Obsessed Category:Outright